Tale of the tear of love
by Fairy-T
Summary: " Une légende, une carte au trésor, un secret . Lucy doit protéger ce secret, qui mène à une mystérieuse pierre précieuse, qui réalise un de vos vœux . Sa vie ne se résume qu'à échapper aux pirates , mais elle réussira pas à s'échapper de Fairy Tail, la plus célèbre guilde de pirate à Fiore . Entre orgueil et préjugés, qui triomphera de cette légende ?"


_« Une légende dit, qu'un jour, dans ce royaume de Fiore, lorsque les dragons survolaient encore le ciel de Magnolia, où des milliers de mages vivaient dans une ambiance conviviale, joyeuse, et heureuse, il exista un temps, dans de sombres heures de la royauté de Fiore, un roi fou ordonna une chasse aux constellationistes. On les brula, tortura, noya, sans aucune réserve. Un jour, un pirate tomba sur une de ces parias, poursuivie par des soldats de la garde royale. On raconte, qu'elle était si belle, que le pirate pourtant dépourvu de compassion, eut pitié d'elle, et la cacha temporairement chez lui. Puis peu à peu, il tomba amoureux d'elle. Mais un des ennemis du pirate avertit la garde, et elle fut emmenée dans un de ces cachots, noyés dans les ténèbres, séparée de son protecteur. La veille de sa mise à mort, le pirate au comble du désespoir, infiltra la prison, dans l'espoir de revoir son aimée. _

_Et ils se retrouvèrent, yeux dans les yeux, ils s'avouèrent dans un murmure, leur amour. Pour remercier le flibustier de l'avoir sauvée et aimée, la jeune fille pleura, et dans la lueur étincelante des étoiles, ces larmes se transformèrent en une pierre précieuse, qu'aucun homme ne put imaginer sa pureté, ni sa couleur. Malheureusement, au même moment, un garde sonna l'alerte, et la lune fut témoin de leur séparation douloureuse et tragique. Le pirate décida alors, de cacher cette pierre précieuse, représentant son seul amour, dans un endroit inconnu de tous. »_

La jeune fille sprinta parmi les ruelles de Florilia bousculant au passage les riverains, sortis à cette heure matinale faire leur marché, qui l'assassinèrent du regard. Essoufflée, elle se cacha dans un dédale de rue, désert. Elle souffla, les mains sur ses genoux, et s'aperçut qu'une de ses mèches blondes s'échappaient de sa capuche. Un sourire dénué de joie se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées par la soif, même ses cheveux cherchaient à s'échapper ! Elle chercha frénétiquement dans son sac bandoulière, une gourde rempli d'eau, que sa gorge lui rappelait sans cesse son envie de boire. Et engloutit le peu d'eau qu'il lui restait. Elle soupira, et s'adossa sur le mur granuleux, qui s'amusait à lui picotait douloureusement le dos. Mais rien, en ce moment ne lui ferait plus mal que ses jambes courbaturaient par les heures de courses, tentant d'échapper à ces satanés pirates !

Le soleil prenait peu à peu place dans ce ciel bleuté d'été, où la brume s'évaporait en une douce brise lui caressant la peau. Ses fines mains serrèrent son médaillon, porté au cou, donné par sa mère, où une photo mouvante représentait, son père enlaçant amoureusement sa mère, ses défunts parents. Elle ravala ses larmes, et tendit l'oreille.

- P'tin ! On l'a encore perdue ! **Jura un pirate, rouge écarlate, se tenant les côtes.**

- C'est qu'elle court vite la p'tite ! **S'exclama son interlocuteur.**

Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire victorieux. Et malheureusement, il ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux pirates, ils tournèrent la tête vers leur proie, et d'un sourire malsain, des renforts encercla la jeune fille.

- Te voila enfin, Lucy Heartfilia !

Un homme dépassant ses sbires prit les devants, ses yeux perçants examinaient la fine silhouette de la mage. Il passa une main dans sa barbe brune à la folle allure, ressemblant à ses longs cheveux vulgairement attachés et regroupés par un ruban noire. De vilaines cicatrices barraient son visage halé par des heures exposées au soleil, en plein océan.

- On ne te veut que du bien, chère Lucy, il suffit juste que tu nous dises où se situe cette pierre précieuse…

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, et même si je le voulais, je ne vous le dirais pas ! **Siffla Lucy l'air menaçant. **Je sais très bien ce que sont les pirates, que des malfrats sans aucuns scrupules !

- Tu as bien une piètre opinion de nous, sommes-nous si calculateur que tu ne le penses ? Mhm… Peut être bien. Allez petite, donne moi la carte, qu'on en finisse !

- Je ne vois pas de quelle carte vous parlez.

- Oh que si, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire veux-tu ? **Lança ironiquement le pirate en s'approchant, une dague à la main,** celle que tes ancêtres ont protégée, depuis cette légende, et maintenant elle est entre tes mains.

- Ils ont osé me faire ça ?! **S'écria t-elle d'un ton théâtrale, étonnant quelque peu le pirate,** ils n'en m'ont même pas parlé !

Elle continua ce cinéma, tout en regardant discrètement autour d'elle, mais adossée au mur, et encerclé par ces brutes, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Et elle n'aurait jamais le temps de chercher ses clefs, au fond de son sac. Même si elle hurlait, personne ne viendrait à son secours, même les gens avec qui elle avait grandi, salué, ne lui adressait plus la parole, où qu'un très bas et froid bonjour, depuis qu'elle détenait cette maudite carte. En effet, son dernier parent, son père décéda l'hiver dernier. Dès lors, elle fut exposée au plus grand danger, ceux des pirates cherchant ce célèbre trésor.

Sentant sa chance partir, elle discerna des ombres se mouvaient autour d'eux, elle s'arrêta de parler, et croisa le regard ténébreux d'un homme. Il lui intima le silence, et fonça comme un fou furieux sur ses « agresseurs », rapidement suivi d'un homme et d'une femme. Des étincelles rouges, bleus assommèrent très vite les pirates, laissés par terre, endormis. Etonnée, Lucy leva les yeux vers ses sauveurs, découvrant trois personnes ayant à peu près son âge. Tout d'un coup, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se tourna, vers l'homme qu'elle avait vu en premier, d'un air menaçant.

- Natsu ! On avait un plan ! **Attaqua l'inconnue en pointant un doigt agressif. **Tu m'énerves à la fin, de foncer comme ça ! Encore une fois Natsu, encore une fois, et …

De sa main, elle trancha faussement sa gorge. Ce dénommé Natsu déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard, en tenant sa gorge. Elle suivit ce drôle d'échange du regard, quand un autre homme prit la parole.

- Allez laisse Erza, c'est l'allumette après tout ! Et toi, rien de cassé ? Moi c'est Grey.

- H..H..Heu non... **Bafouilla** **timidement Lucy en jetant un coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur.**

Elle découvrit un jeune homme la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, malgré les quelques centimètres de ses bottes, son torse dévoilé par un grand manteau noir ouvert sur le buste laissant entrevoir des tablettes de chocolat si bien formé qu'elle donnait envie de croquer dedans, puis un pantalon noire serrant de sveltes jambes, enfermées par des bottes noires montantes. Des mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux couleur d'eau et de glace. Il lui souria gentiment, mais lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers elle, elle aperçut un tatouage bien familier sur son torse, Fairy Tail.

- V-vous êtes des pirates ?!

- Effectivement oui, **répondit la jeune rousse d'un sourcil levé.**

La constellationiste pensait avoir fait de belles rencontres aujourd'hui, cela ne lui arrivait plus très souvent, à cause de ses nombreuses fuites à travers la ville, mais non, il fallait qu'elle tombe encore sur des pirates ! Elle leur lança un regard hostile, tout en tenant fermement son sac en bandoulière, la main prête à dégainer ses clefs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

- Bah on s'était dit que tu nous passerais la carte, **lança une voix.**

Elle tourna furieusement son regard noisette vers l'homme, qui s'appelait Natsu. Elle le détailla de bas en haut, une sorte de gilet noir fermé révélant une puissante musculature, ainsi qu'une sorte d'écharpe en écaille enserrer sa taille. Plusieurs fins bandeaux entourer ses bras halés. Il portait un pantalon en toile blanc se terminant sur ses mollets, accompagné d'une paire de tong. Il avait les cheveux roses, lui rappelant vaguement celle d'un coucher de soleil, au bord de la mer, ainsi que des yeux en amande charbonneux, fixés sur elle. Elle remarqua une curieuse cicatrice lui barrait la nuque.

- On t'a sauvé la vie après tout, **continua t-il en haussant les épaules avant de poser les mains derrière sa nuque,** ça serait normal.

- Normal ?! **Répéta Lucy ébahie.**

- On aimerait juste jeter un coup d'œil dessus, ça ne te coûte rien, je suppose ? **Questionna la jeune femme.**

- Et si je dis non ?

- Alors, je suppose qu'on va devoir t'emmener avec nous… **Réfléchit à voix haute la rousse.**

- Erza quelle diplomate ! **Se moqua Natsu en un sourire joueur. **

Le cœur battant, Lucy dégaina sa clef fétiche, Aquarius. Son esprit l'assassina du regard, elle avait osé la faire appeler pendant son rendez-vous avec son chéri ?! De mauvaise grâce, elle inonda la ruelle d'eau, embarquant avec elle les trois pirates, rapidement englouti et ses habitants. Lucy s'était tenue à la fine barre du mur, mais la force du courant faisait que sa main glissait, glissait, peu à peu, elle se mordit la lèvre, et pria pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le flux d'eau terrible qui l'emmènerait surement avec ces trois maudits pirates ! Fort heureusement, Aquarius partie, laissant derrière elle, un dégât considérable, et une Lucy totalement trempée, dégoulinante d'eau.

Une certaine lassitude s'empara d'elle, elle essora du mieux qu'elle put ses vêtements, qui se composait seulement d'une tunique turquoise aux motifs fleuris dorés très décolleté sur le devant, permettant de voir un bandeau blanc révélant une poitrine très généreuse. Un ruban blanc enserrait délicatement sa fine taille. Une jupe courte en un tissu fin et vaporeux battait à cause du vent, sur ses jambes dénudées. Pour la protéger du froid, elle avait de longs bas noirs ainsi que des bottines marron usées par les heures de courses infernales. Elle referma sa cape noire, et rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds trempés.

Elle soupira, morte de fatigue, n'aspirant qu'à un déjeuner chaud et un bon lit douillet, elle reprit sa route, tout en jetant des regards inquiets derrière elle. Elle s'approchait peu à peu du port, où l'odeur marin lui prit les narines, une odeur nostalgique. Le port grouillait de monde aujourd'hui, les vagues s'échouaient contre les bateaux, et les mouettes s'amusaient à flâner près des étalages des poissonniers. Son ventre gargouilla lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'une vendeuse de crêpes, où l'odeur de la pâte ensorcelait les esprits affamés. Elle accéléra le pas, et finit par s'échouer sur un rebord du port, observant avec admiration, le soleil jouait dans les reflets des vagues. Puis une bourrasque de vent s'amusa à retirer sa capuche.

- ELLE EST LA !

Elle jura entre ses dents, ramassa son sac en bandoulière qu'elle jeta sur son dos, et sprinta tout en essayant de les semer. Lucy jeta un regard alarmé derrière elle, au moins dix pirates à ses trousses ! Maudit soit-ils ! Essoufflée et à bout de force, elle buta contre un morceau de bois laissé à l'abandon, et s'écroula de tout son poids par terre. Elle se dépêcha de se relever, mais une douleur affreuse lui arracha des lèvres un gémissement, la lançant dans la cheville. _C'était bien le moment_, se disait-elle. Soupirant de désespoir, elle se jeta dans la première caisse en bois, assez grande pour qu'elle puisse se cacher. Un peu à l'étroit, et dans le noir, elle entendit son cœur cogner. Elle entendit ces bandits courir à sa poursuite, et s'éloigner peu à peu d'où elle était cachée.

Rassurée, elle finit par fermer les yeux, et le manque de sommeil eut fini par avoir raison d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit rien. Paniquée au début, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le noir, toujours cachée dans cette caisse. Mais une drôle d'impression s'empara d'elle, celle d'être à flot, sur l'eau, étourdie par les vagues courant avec vitesse vers des contrées lointaines. Un mauvais pressentiment lui retourna le ventre. Craintivement, elle tenta d'enlever la sorte de « couvercle », quand la lumière lui brûla les yeux. Des larmes cherchèrent à s'échapper, si longtemps retenues, qu'elle effaça d'un revers de main, et ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux. Elle croisa alors des prunelles bleus, qu'elle failli confondre avec le ciel. Le ciel qu'elle voyait à présent, encombré par des mats, et filets en tout genre.

- Q-que ?

La vue lui revint peu à peu, et les détails se précisèrent, et elle put s'apercevoir que le jeune homme à l'air ahuri qui se tenait devant elle, était le même pirate que tout à l'heure. La gorge nouée, elle balaya la scène du regard, au moins quinze redoutables pirates l'entouraient, la regardant avec suspicion. Elle devina alors, qu'elle était sur un bateau… à flot.

- Mais c'est…L… la fille de toute à l'heure ! **S'étonna Grey qui s'approcha tout sourire**, finalement même pas besoin d'aller la chercher !

Terrifiée, elle se mit à trembler, et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, elle regarda tour à tour chaque pirate. Elle était morte, aucune issue. Pourquoi sa famille devait-elle détenir ce si lourd fardeau ? Tout ça à cause de rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées comme une trainée de poudre depuis la mort de son père, son seul parent. Pourquoi était-elle seule ? Oui, elle se sentait si seule, en face de ces dangereux pirates, n'ayant plus que son sac, et elle. Grey avança sa main, et entreprit de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se relever, et à atterrir sur la « terre ferme ». Elle dégagea d'un geste brusque sa main, et releva fièrement le menton.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! **Grinça t-elle entre ses dents.**

Il eut une expression blessé en recevant cette remarque acide, puis souria comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Aussitôt qu'elle fit un pas devant elle, qu'elle s'écroula par terre. Sa cheville la lança furieusement, comme si elle lui réprimander son manque d'attention pour la chute de la dernière fois. Elle serra les dents, affronter la douleur, c'était presque devenue une habitude, elle pouvait le faire, elle n'était pas une Heartifilia pour rien !

- Laxus, prend toute suite son sac ! **Ordonna la jeune femme rousse, Erza, **ainsi que ses clefs…

Lucy sursauta, et se jeta sur son sac, malgré ses réflexes, le jeune homme lui ravit de justesse. Elle l'assassina du regard.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi hein ? Voila, vous avez la carte, et maintenant ? Vous me relâchez ?

- J'ai entendu dire que la carte n'était visible que du gardien, tu vas devoir encore nous supporter, Lucy.

Des larmes de rage menaçait à tout moment de franchir la barrière, ses mains tremblantes fulminaient, la mage dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se jeter sur eux, ça serait suicidaire. Pas une mauvaise idée n'en soit… Une ombre se posta devant elle, la mage leva les yeux vers cette frêle silhouette, la couleur de ses yeux était similaire aux siens. Un sourire rassurant dessiné sur de fines lèvres. Le visage accueillant, ses cheveux bleus battant le vent.

- Moi c'est Levy. Tu… Tu aimerais voir ta chambre ?

Lucy, méfiante, la suivit tout en boitant. Elle baissa le regard en passant devant les pirates, impressionnée par leurs tailles, et pressa le pas près de la seule personne amicale. Levy se retourna vers elle, et lui fit un signe. Elle entendit un bout de conversation, qui s'animait derrière elle.

- Au faite, vous savez où est Natsu ?

- Bah Erza, il est tout le temps malade sur le bateau, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit entrain de vomir quelque part … **Se moqua Grey en riant.**

Après être descendu dans un escalier, elles arrivèrent dans un couloir, devant une porte. La jeune femme tourna la poignée, et elles entrèrent dans une chambre assez simple, comportant un lit, une petite table de chevet.

- Tu dois être effrayée n'est-ce pas ? Mais… Tu sais, on n'est pas aussi méchant que les gens le disent… je me doute que tu n'en crois pas un mot, **rigola t-elle en installant quelques couvertures sur un lit simple.**

- Je me méfie de tout le monde. **Répondit Lucy prudente.**

- J'espère que bientôt, tu me considéreras comme une amie, si tu as un problème parle moi en. Je dois y aller, il faut que j'aide les autres. Reste ici.

Lucy lui fit un petit signe de tête, et accompagna du regard la fine silhouette s'évanouissant dans le couloir. De toute façon, où pouvait-elle aller ? Seule, en pleine mer, en compagnie de charmants pirates ? Peut être bien que cette Levy accepterait de l'aider à s'échapper, quand ils accosteraient en terre ferme ? Peut être… Le jour commençait à s'éteindre, pour laisser place à la pénombre. Elle massa sa cheville endolorie, et s'affala sur son lit. Ils avaient la carte, et ils l'avaient, elle.

Le ciel étoilé se confondait dans l'eau sombre, brillant de mille feux par ses vagues dansantes. Lucy campée en face de son hublot, n'attendait que le bon moment pour s'enfuir. Rester une minute de plus, l'a conduirait à sa perte. Toute la soirée, de sa chambre, elle avait entendu les rires, et les chants de ces pirates. _Maudits pirates_, siffla t-elle entre ses dents, _tous pareils ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !_

Attrapant sa bandoulière posée au fond du lit, elle arrêta sa respiration, en s'approchant de la porte, et d'une main experte, elle tourna doucement et silencieusement une petite pince dans la poignée qui était fermée à clef. Elle passa une tête à travers, et essaya de voir malgré l'obscurité qui tapissait les couloirs, et constata qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Discrètement, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, et se crispa lorsqu'une planche en bois grinça sous son poids. Elle s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille, aucun mouvement. Elle reprit son chemin, montant une par une l'étroit escalier menant au pont.

_**Musique d'ambiance** **: Rain and Thunder 10 Hours**  
_

Le vent marin s'engouffra tel un vil serpent entre les plis de ses vêtements, ses cheveux lui foutaient le visage. Personne à l'horizon. Elle se faufila entre les cordes, et contourna le cabestan. Le bateau tanguait, comme si une main invisible s'amusait à secouer le navire. Elle se retrouva alors très vite, à côté des barques, appelé aussi youhou. Et essaya vainement de décrocher un à un les cordes qui le maintenait. La mage sauta dans la barque en bois, grimaça lorsqu'elle atterrit sur sa cheville mal en point, et sortit un petit couteau, caché sous ses bas, et trancha la corde. Elle sentit son cœur le lâcher, lorsque le batelet chuta pour atterrir lourdement dans l'eau. Soulagée, elle ne put retenir un sourire de joie, et ria à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Hey Happy, tu penses qu'elle est folle ? **lança une voix sortie de nulle part.**

Sa respiration se coupa brusquement, elle avait bien entendu une voix, elle n'était pas « folle » ?! Mais, elle ne voyait rien, et comment se pourrait-il qu'il y'est une personne dans cette barque, avec elle ? C'était impossible !

- Décidément, on se croise souvent… Lucy c'est ça ? **Lança taquin cette voix.**

- M-m-mais… c'est… impossible ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !

- Moi ? Bah, je dors ici tout le temps, il fait trop chaud à l'intérieur, pis j'ai le mal des transports. **Dit-il en haussant les épaules**. C'est plutôt toi, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Moi ? **Reprit-elle sous le même ton innocent, avant de commencer à s'énerver**, MOI ?! JE M'ENFUIS CA SE VOIT PAS ?! TU RUINES TOUS MES PLANS ! BAKA !

- N-n-n-n-atsu, elle est folle ! Enfuyons-nous ! **Chuchota une voix tremblante.**

- Au faite… Où sommes-nous ?

En effet, Lucy ne voyait pas à un mètre, et sentait que les vagues la menaient par son bon vouloir. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Non pas, parce qu'elle se trouvait perdue dans l'océan, ni parce qu'il faisait nuit, ni par ce qu'elle avait froid, ni parce qu'elle ne voyait rien, ni parce qu'elle était avec un pirate. Non, elle commença à s'inquiéter, lorsqu'elle ne vit pas les palmes, qu'elle avait oubliées… dans le bateau.

Elle roua de coups de poings inefficaces sur le torse de Natsu, qui se laissait faire. Tout son corps tremblait de rage, et de honte. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle allait mourir, avec un pirate, et imbécile !

- Tout ça c'est de TA faute ! **Lui cria t-elle en l'assassinant du regard.**

- Ma faute ?

- Oui ! TA faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été sur le bateau, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Donc, tu n'aurais pas oublié les palmes, c'est ça ?

- OUI !

- Je te déteste ! Non, je déteste les pirates de votre espèce ! **S'écria t-elle, en se levant, ne faisant pas attention aux vagues violentes s'écrasant contre la barque. **Tout ça, ne serait pas arrivé, c'est à cause de vous, les pirates ! Oui tout, je n'en serai pas la à caus…

Une vague plus furieuse s'abattit contre la barque, la faisant tanguer, et retourna le canot. Les deux mages se retrouvèrent au sort d'une mer coléreuse. Lucy, plongée dans l'eau, but la tasse, et brassa ses deux bras pour se retrouver à la surface. Elle toussa, mais une autre vague plus violente la frappa de plein fouet. Ses muscles commençaient à s'engourdirent par le froid, et une fatigue lancinante l'envahissait refusant de la laisser tranquille.

Soudain, une main brulante lui enserra la taille, et la fit remonter à la surface. Ses cheveux collés au visage, elle aperçut le pirate, Natsu, essayé de la maintenir à flot. Puis son petit chat bleu, vola vers eux, il attrapa Lucy par le haut de son maillot trempé, et commença à survoler la surface de la mer, une mine de souffrance sur sa frimousse.

- T-t-t-'es louuuuuurde ! **Grimaça Happy, en resserrant sa prise.**

- Espèce de sale neko ! T'as cas me lâcher si je suis trop lourde !

- Me tente pas ! Mais Natsu veut que je te ramène sur le bateau !

- Q-quoi …

Ils s'approchèrent peu à peu du bateau, et la fit atterrir en catastrophe sur le pont. Sa tête frappa la première, lui donnant de suite un mal de tête affreux. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et maudit ce satané chat. Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas, car il repartit à la recherche de son ami, toujours balloté entre le vent et la mer agitée. Lucy se releva tant bien que mal, et s'accrocha à une poutre, scrutant de ses yeux noisette remplis de larmes, le spectacle vivant de la mer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et même s'il était un pirate, elle le remercierait. D'ailleurs, elle se tiendra à carreaux pour un petit moment.

Mais pour le moment, elle se rongeait les ongles, et si Happy ne le retrouvait pas ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, au comble du désespoir, car le temps passait, mais aucune trace du mage. Lorsque soudain, au milieu des ténèbres, une lumière orangée éclaira l'enfer, diffusant dans les nuages, des teintes rosées, rouges, tel un coucher de soleil. C'était un signal de feu que lancé Natsu. Grelottante de froid, elle sentit l'espoir gonflait sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle aperçut Happy portait Natsu, dégoulinant d'eau, vers sa direction. Malgré sa blessure à la cheville, elle courut où était allongé le pirate. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et scruta inquiète, la moindre réaction.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête, Lucy ! **Rigola le mage en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.**

- Baka ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! **Souffla Lucy vidée de toute énergie, en s'asseyant. **M…merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie…

- Oh bah de rien ! C'est normal, sinon Erza m'aurait étranglé si tu t'étais échappé alors… **Répondit joyeusement Natsu en lui adressant un sourire sincère.**

Lucy l'observa sans cligner des yeux pendant quelques secondes, digérant cette nouvelle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement.

- BAKA !

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, et furieuse, repartie dans « sa cabine », sans laisser un regard derrière elle. Sans se préoccuper, qu'elle était dans un bateau de pirate, elle craqua rageusement la porte, et malgré la relance de sa blessure, elle fit les cent pas dans le peu d'espace qu'elle avait.

_Imbécile ! Je le savais, pourquoi j'aurai cru que ça aurait pu être différent ? Imbécile !_

Elle avait peut être espéré de trop ? Penser qu'un pirate aurait pu avoir de la compassion pour elle ? La bonne blague, mais que s'imaginait-elle ? Elle était prisonnière, et à leurs yeux, elle n'était que le passeport pour cette légende, et cette pierre précieuse ! Elle donna un coup de pied sur la table de chevet, et laissa un couinement de douleur s'échapper. Elle soupira, et s'écroula sur son lit. Lucy était fatiguée, de cette course poursuite, qui n'en finissait pas, de cette légende qui ne faisait que son malheur. Elle ferma les yeux, oui, elle aspirait à une vie normale, près d'amis, d'un toit douillet, d'une famille, et qui sait d'un amoureux ?

_Le lendemain matin,_

Elle sentit une main tiède agitait son bras doucement, ainsi qu'une voix fluette. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et crut qu'elle aurait pu être chez elle, avec une amie, qui viendrait la réveiller, après une nuit de rire, de confessions, et de pleurs. Oui, ça aurait pu. Mais la vérité, était qu'elle était prisonnière, dans un bateau, et qu'elle n'avait aucune amie à qui partager sa peine et ses joies.

- Lucy ? Il faut que tu te réveilles ! C'est moi Levy. **Chuchota paisiblement la jeune pirate. **

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **Sursauta Lucy, en se levant immédiatement, lançant un regard averti dans la pièce.**

- Calme toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons accoster, et aller dans notre repère. Mais… Il faut que je te mette un bandeau devant les yeux…

Accoster ? Bientôt ? Repère ? Les idées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et une révélation la frappa. Elle s'approcha de Levy, près de son oreille, et d'une voix intime.

- Levy, il faut que tu m'aides ! Je t'en supplie, aide moi à m'échapper !

- Q-q- ?

- Chut, promis, personne ne saura que tu m'as aidé, il faut que je m'échappe ! Toi, tu n'es pas comme eux, je sais que tu es très gentille… Levy ! Enfuis-toi avec moi ! Je sais, ça sera risqué, mais, on sera loin de ses brutes, d'accord ?

- Lucy, je… je ne peux pas. Et puis je crois qu'il y'a un malentendu, j'aime vivre avec eux, Fairy Tail c'est ma famille, tu sais, ils ne sont pas comme les gens le disent. Nous ne brulons pas les villages, ni pillons chez les pauvres, nous ne tuant certainement pas les gens. Nous ne lançons pas de malédictions à nos ennemis. Nous avons une réputation qui nous dépasse, mais au fond, Lucy, la vérité est qu… Je… Bref… Lucy, je ne peux pas désolée…

Soudain, elles sursautèrent lorsqu'une main tambourina fermement la porte.

- Levy! Dépêche-toi, on accoste dans cinq minutes ! **S'écria une voix rauque.**

- J'arrive ! Désolée, Lucy, mais laisse tes préjugés derrière toi, d'accord ?

Une boule de désespoir étrangla la constellationniste, et ne put que hocher faiblement la tête. Ses espoirs étaient réunis à néant, aucune chance de s'échapper. Elle laissa Levy lui bandait les yeux, et se retrouva dans les ténèbres. Seule, face à ses fantômes. La jeune mage lui prit la main, et la guida parmi les couloirs, et escaliers. Plusieurs fois, Lucy se prit douloureusement une porte, un coin, et sentit que ce soir, elle allait avoir droit à quelques bleus…

Puis, elle sentit un vent frais, soufflant avec lui, ses espoirs. Elle entendit, à défaut de voir, des voix criaient de par et d'autre, s'activant, par des pas vifs et rapides. La main de Levy était un secours pour elle, et ses nerfs. Soudain, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent.

- Alors petit rat de bibliothèque, qu'est ce que tu trafiquais ? **Lança la même voix que tout à l'heure.**

- Gajeel, tu m'énerves avec tes surnoms à la noix ! Et rien de ce que je fais ne te concerne !

- Le petit chat montre ses griffes on dirait, **rigola le mage en posant sa grande main sur la tête de Levy.**

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, qui rencontra des yeux amusés. Lucy sursauta en ne sentant plus la main de Levy, son seul repère dans ce noir. Elle paniqua, et l'appela, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Comme pour se rassurer, elle s'accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son pendentif. Tremblante, elle tata l'air, et s'imagina, qu'elle devait avoir l'air bien, comme ça. Elle s'avança par de petits bas timides, vers une direction, mais sentit une main chaude et apaisante lui tenir la taille, et sursauta lorsqu'un frisson la traversa. Rassurée, elle se tourna vers cette source de chaleur.

- Levy, tu m'as fait peur !

Mais ne reçut aucune réponse à la place. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, car cette main se fit plus pressante, et ils dévalèrent prudemment l'escalier qui menait à la terre ferme. Elle faillit s'écrouler lors de la cinquième marche, à cause de ce foutu bandeau. Mais Levy la rattrapa adroitement, en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Lucy s'étonna, de voir que la mage était plus grande qu'elle, mais se dit que c'était logique, car à cause de l'escalier, Lucy était plus bas que Levy.

- Merci Levy.

Cette fois ci, comme réponse, sa main ébouriffa sa chevelure. Ils repartirent de plus belle, et atterrirent enfin sur la terre ferme. Lucy eut une drôle d'impression, comme si ses jambes flageolaient, et n'avaient pas l'équilibre sur terre. Elle dut attendre environ trente minutes, pour que les effets se dispersent.

- Lucy ! Comment tu vas ? **Lança une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.**

- Je.. Tu es ?

- C'est Grey, Grey Fullbuster. Oh ! Oui, tu ne peux pas voir, désolé. Mais rassure toi, on arrivera au repère dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? **Fit Lucy tremblante.**

- Et bien, **rejoignit une voix, qu'elle reconnut de suite : Erza, **nous aider à trouver cette pierre, avec l'aide de ta carte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'allons rien te faire, si c'est ça qui te préoccupes.

- B-bien sur que non ! **Rougit violemment la mage en relevant la tête.**

Une petite main, Levy, reprit sa main, et tout le monde fit le chemin pour se diriger vers la guilde : Fairy Tail. Lucy était à bout de force, et mentalement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la guilde, et ce fut un tourbillon de joie, de cris, de chants qui s'harmonisèrent. Levy retira enfin son bandeau, et Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Au milieu d'une salle géante, où le plafond défiait le ciel, les mages s'enlacèrent, des larmes dans les yeux, remplissant parfois leur chope de bière. Tout semblait si amicale, chaleureux ici, comme une vraie famille. Une famille…

Elle déglutit, et détourna le regard, pour le poser sur Natsu. Ce dernier ouvrait les bras, tourné vers une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs courts, courant vers lui, elle sauta dans ses bras, et il la fit tournoyer pendant quelques secondes, tous deux ivre de bonheur.

- Tu m'as manqué ! **S'exclama la mage en le serrant dans ses bras**

- Moi aussi, Lisanna, moi aussi.

Le cœur de Lucy se serra devant l'affectueuse retrouvailles.

- Oh ! GREY, NATSU, ERZA ! Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état la ?! N'avez-vous pas honte, et vos bonnes manières alors !

Les trois concernés, baissèrent le regard (même Erza), et grimacèrent en avouant des excuses. Lucy observa plus attentivement cette jeune femme. Son regard bleuté parcourra longuement sa tenue, et ses cheveux, d'une moue désolée. Puis il rencontra un regard noisette interrogateur.

- Oh ! Je suis Mirajane. Je suis la barwomen, ici. Mais pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux que tu te rafraichisses.

- Je… D-d-'accord…

Lucy suivit maladroitement cette nouvelle connaissance, et se retrouva très vite, dans une chambre isolée, non loin d'une salle de bain. Mirajane lui sourit, et la laissa seule, avec elle-même. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et toucha son reflet glacé du bout des doigts. Elle suivit le contour de ses cheveux, autrefois blonds et soyeux, qui lui valut auprès de son père, le surnom affectueux de _« Mon soleil »._ Mais, le soleil s'était terni, et les feuilles, et l'eau salée avaient remplacé le doux touché. Elle toucha ses lèvres gercées par la mer, et soupira. En effet, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Loin était les années paisibles auprès de ses parents, et de ses pseudos amies. Oui loin…

Elle respira un bon coup, et s'approcha d'une porte, menant surement à une sortie, or elle essaya de toutes ses forces, et de toute son intelligence, mais la porte était mystérieusement bloquée. Elle soupira, et essaya avec les fenêtres, mais ce fut le même résultat décevant. Découragée, elle décida alors, de retourner dans la grande salle. Elle s'étonnera toujours, du contraste de ce qu'on disait d'eux, et de l'image qu'ils dégageaient d'eux, maintenant.

- Lucy !

Ce fut une certaine Lisanna, qui alla à sa rencontre. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient de curiosité.

- On m'a dit, que c'était toi, alors, qui détenais le secret de la pierre précieuse ? Génial ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir réaliser notre rêve !

- Quel rêve ? **Demanda curieusement la mage.**

- Et bien, de pou-

- Lisanna ! **Coupa Erza de mauvaise humeur**, je t'interdis !

- Mais... Elle le saura un jour ou l'autre…

- Ou pas.

Lucy ne sut que penser de cette étrange conversation qui s'animait loin de ses oreilles. Un secret ? Cela pouvait rejoindre le sous-entendu de Levy, dans la cabine… Mais quel était ce secret ? Sa curiosité commençait à la taquiner. Lorsqu'Erza lui prit brusquement le bras, et l'emmena au deuxième étage. Elles s'assirent autour d'une table, et la chevalière mit devant elle, la carte de Lucy, qui était dans son sac en bandoulière.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu me dises, où est la pierre !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est un secret de famille, qu'on se transmet de génération en génération.

- Secret qui a été finalement divulgué hein ?

Lucy lui lança un regard noir, se mordant la joue intérieur.

- Point faible on dirait ? **Souria en coin Erza, puis avança la carte devant la mage. **On perd du temps, toi, comme moi, Lucy. N'as-tu pas envie de retourner à une vie normale ?

- …

- Loin de pirates comme nous ?

- …

- Bon, et bien je te laisse réfléchir…

Erza se leva gracieusement, et descendit une à une, chaque marche de l'escalier, laissant une Lucy perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se leva et s'accouda à la barrière, ayant une vue imprenable sur la petite fourmilière au rez de chaussée. Que faire ? Si elle ne leur révélait pas où était cette pierre précieuse, qu'allait t-il faire d'elle ? La garder ici ? Elle souria, en constatant que curieusement, plus elle y pensait, moins l'idée la dérangeait, surement car l'ambiance faisait penser, comme l'avait dit Levy à « une famille ». Au même moment, Levy lui fit un coucou de loin, que Lucy répondit timidement. Oui, peut être qu'elle s'habituerait ? Mais pas « le truc » des portes et fenêtres fermées…

Elle sursauta, quand une main brûlante lui pressa l'épaule, elle se retourna si vivement qu'elle percuta Natsu. Elle se massa son nez endolorie, et lui adressa un regard de reproche, qu'il répondit par un sourire joueur.

- Gomen, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Trop tard. **Maugréa la mage dans sa barbe.**

- Lucy… Je peux t'appeler Luce ?

La concernée tourna curieusement la tête, et découvrit un pirate rougissant. Elle leva un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Nous ne sommes pas amis à ce que je sache ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- De ?

- D'être amis ?

- Si pour me manipuler, je te conseille de faire demi-tour. Je déteste ces gens la, qui n'ont aucun scrupule à manipuler, car tu ne veux que cette fameuse carte au trésor hein ? **Siffla la constellationiste, en regardant le spectacle vivant d'en haut. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui du mage de feu, et ria d'un rire dénué de joie. ** Tous les pirates sont pareils…

L'expression du mage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure des paroles de Lucy. Il serra sa mâchoire, et lui jeta un regard ombrageux, qu'elle crut voir des flammes dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, une fille rempli de préjugés !

- Moi ?! Egoïste ?! Tu oses dire ça ?! ça fait un an, un an, que je sacrifie ma vie, pour échapper à des pirates !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que tu es toute seule à souffrir ? **Lui signala t-il en s'avançant l'air menaçant**, que tu as toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules ? Mais tu ne seras jamais capable de te faire des amis, en étant bourrée de préjugés ! Tu ne mérites pas d'en avoir ! Et comment oses-tu insulter ma famille ? Si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu saurais qu'on' est pas comme tous ces foutus pirates !

- Tu… ! Je te déteste, toi et tes amis ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Pas la mienne…

- Ton résonnement est celui d'une personne qui ne s'ouvre pas aux autres. Si tu daignais t'ouvrir un peu, et regarder de plus près, tu comprendrais ...

Puis il lui tourna le dos, et descendit rapidement l'escalier, sans un regard vers la mage, les larmes aux yeux. Tous ses membres tremblaient, et le mage, décida de sortir un moment.

Lucy, elle, malgré ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, discerna la silhouette de Levy se faisant taquiner une fois de plus par Gajeel. De quel droit, lui osait-il dire ça d'elle ? N'avait-elle pas été courageuse, en s'enfuyant, tous les jours, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que s'établir avec une famille et des amis ? Tous les jours, les remords et les regrets s'amusaient à la torturer. Il n'avait aucun droit ! Elle les connaissait bien ces pirates, surtout à l'air sympathique, et le dos retourné, t'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, droit dans les yeux. Elle ravala ses sanglots, et daigna un regard vers cette carte de malheur, et empoigna son pendentif. Oui, il n'avait aucun droit…

_Deux semaines plus tard, _

Les cheveux de Lucy avaient repris de leur splendeur d'antan, ses yeux noisette n'étaient plus aussi ternis par le manque de sommeil, elle avait même réussi à reprendre du poids, à cause des petits plats que lui concoctait Mirajane, veillant comme une mère poule. Malgré elle, la mage avait tissé des liens profonds avec eux, Levy, avec qui, elle avait découvert une passion secrète : la lecture. Kana, une diseuse de carte, et très portée sur la boisson, ainsi qu'une Jubia très amoureuse de Grey. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ce dernier. Mais aussi Erza, qui malgré son air dangereux, était aussi douce qu'un nounours, voir aussi mère poule que Mirajane. Malheureusement, les relations avec Natsu n'étaient pas au beau jour, ils se parlaient à peine.

Oui, elle qui ne voulait aucun lien, autre que la méfiance, était amie avec des pirates. Elle dû admettre, que Natsu avait eu raison, et qu'à cause de ses préjugés, elle n'avait pas pu voir la vraie valeur de ces mages. Quant à l'histoire de la carte, bizarrement, personne n'en parlait, ni implicitement. Si bien, qu'elle crut qu'elle faisait partie de « la famille » depuis toujours. Elle cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner auprès du mage de feu, ses yeux se posaient instinctivement sur lui à chaque fois, ainsi que son pouls qui se mettait soudainement à accélérer sans aucune raison. Mais lui l'évitait comme la peste… Elle soupira, et joua lentement avec son verre, assise sur une table, seule.

- Loushi ?

- Oh Happy ! **Souria gentiment la mage.**

- T'as l'air triste.

- Moi ? Non pas du tout pourquoi ? **S'étonna faussement la blonde en relevant ses sourcils.**

- Tu regardes Natsu avec un air… Mhm… Attends, je te montre.

Il se mit face à elle, et larmoya ses yeux, en direction du mage, une expression de chat potté. Elle pouffa de rire, vite rejoint par le chat bleu.

- Tu exagères !

- Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez pas, tous les deux ? **Demanda innocemment Happy en volant vers sa poitrine.**

- Et bien, j'ai dit de mauvaises choses, et je regrette maintenant, **souria tristement Lucy en caressant une oreille du chat.**

- Bah, tu n'as qu'à t'excuser !

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il me fuit… Allez arrêtons de parler de choses tristes, veux-tu ?

Oui les choses avaient décidément bien changées depuis cette dispute, même si pour son plus grand malheur, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir dehors, dans la rue, au vu de tous. Cette liberté lui manquait peu à peu, comme un manque d'oxygène. Elle croisa le regard du mage de feu, et le soutint. Elle frissonna de toute part, et sentit son cœur peu à peu s'emballer. Natsu descendit le regard vers Happy, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il détourna alors le regard, et suivit Erza.

Lucy posa une main sur sa poitrine, tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut être qu'elle était fatiguée en ce moment, et que son cœur lui jouait des tours ? Elle soupira, et rejoignit une Kana qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle, en soupirant.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Kana ? Tu as l'air de mauvais poil ?

- On m'a interdit de prendre un tonneau de bière, comme quoi, il fallait faire des réserves ! **Grinça la jeune fille, en soupirant.** Je m'ennuie…. Hey ! Tu voudrais que je lise tes cartes ?

- J-j-je sais pas pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Allez, sinon, la prochaine fois, tu bois 5 chopes de bière et de saké avec moi !

- Les cartes ! **s'écria la blonde**, les cartes m'ont l'air très bien non ?

Kana laissa échapper un petit rire victorieux, et sortit ces fameuses cartes de tarot. Elle les mélangea adroitement et les disposa sur la table en bois. Lucy choisit alors hasardement trois cartes, puis une dernière. La diseuse de carte, alors enleva celles restantes, et retourna les heureuses cartes. Un pli soucieux se dessina sur son front, en examinant les cartes, tandis que Lucy les regardait sans comprendre.

- Cette carte, est l'_hermite_, il signifie qu'un secret a été divulgué, ou qu'un obstacle va bientôt faire son apparition. Ensuite, la _paperesse_, elle dit qu'un contre temps va t'arriver, en même tant qu'une voie sans issue. Oh mais que que vois-je ? La carte du _diable_ Lucy…

- Et ça veut dire ?

- La séduction, une certaine passion affective, **souria mystérieusement Kana. **Et la dernière, mhm… Le jugement hein ? Mhm… Jugement des fautes, suivi d'un nouveau départ….

- Mon tirage est mauvais ?

- Ça, je ne peux le dire, c'est le destin qui le dira… Mais je suis curieuse que tu aies la carte du diable, petite cachotière ! De qui es-tu entrain de tomber amoureuse ?

Lucy rougit violemment, elle n'avait pas vu ses symptômes sous cet angle la… Non impossible ! Mais pourtant ses yeux se posaient indéniablement, et à chaque instant sur ce dragon de feu. Oui, elle ne savait que penser, car elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été ici, avec ces pirates.

_Le soir même,_

_**Musique d'ambiance : The letter - Doug Reflects/ The Letter**_

Lucy s'était installée sur le toit du repère, à l'abri de tous les regards. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper, et avait pris son sac en bandoulière. Une prise d'été, chaude et douce l'enveloppait comme une berceuse au creux de son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la symphonie du bruissement des feuilles, qui dansaient au rythme magique du vent, et du ballet de danse des vagues. Assise, elle mit ses bras autour de ses jambes, et respira un bol d'air frais. Elle sursauta, à faire une crise cardiaque, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

- L-lucy ?! **S'écria une voix étranglée.**

Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour découvrir un Natsu, prenant brusquement son poignet, l'emprisonnant dans une emprise presque brûlante. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle rencontra des yeux assombris par une expression qu'elle ne sut reconnaitre.

- Tu comptais t'enfuir ?!

- H-hein ? N-non**, bafouilla maladroitement Lucy,** je voulais juste sortir un peu.

- Avec ton sac en bandoulière hein ? Je suis même sur qu'il y'a la carte dedans !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il lui prit son sac, et fouilla dedans, sous le regard moqueur de la mage, qui croisait les bras. Victorieux, il sortit la carte, et la mit devant son nez.

- Tu cherchais à partir !

- Bien sur que non !

- Si !

- Non ! Et pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes tellement hein ? A part pour la carte évidemment ?!

Il soupira, et s'assied lourdement face à la mer. Lucy ne sut que faire, la raison lui intima de rentrer, mais son cœur ne désirait qu'ardemment de s'assoir près de lui. Et à défaut d'écouter sa raison, elle suivit son instinct. Le mage s'étonna, et souria mystérieusement.

- Il y'a beaucoup de choses, que tu ne sais pas, Luc… Lucy. Beaucoup.

- Toi aussi, il y'a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas.

Un silence se mélangea à la symphonie du vent, et personne n'osa rompre cette musique.

- Si tu t'enfuis, Levy, et tous les autres seront vraiment tristes tu sais ? Et même si au début, on était intéressé par la carte, tu es à présent notre amie, et je… n'aimerai pas que tu partes..

- Je suis désolée si je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance. C'est juste, que dans le passé, je l'ai donné, et que cette erreur m'a menée ici.

- C-comment ça ?

Lucy ne sut si elle devait révéler ce lourd fardeau qu'elle trainait depuis des mois. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, qui l'étrangla presque autant que son cœur la compressait. Le regard du mage, où des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans ce ciel noir, lui donna un souffle de courage.

- Cela fait des mois et des mois que je fuis ces pirates. Mais il y'en un a qui je n'ai su fuir. En faite, une. Lorsque je vivais encore chez mon père, qui est… mort depuis. Nous étions heureux, à Magnolia. Nous étions les gardiens depuis des siècles, de ce secret. Un secret que nul devait savoir, ni divulgué. Et pourtant, **souffla Lucy, d'une voix effacée**, pourtant, à cause de moi, de ma maladresse, une amie, que je croyais proche, le sut. Bien qu'elle me promette de ne rien dire, elle le révéla à ses amis pirates. Mon père mourut peu après. Et la rumeur se propagea, et tous les pirates cherchèrent à mettre la main sur ce secret. Et je sais qu'au fond de moi, je rejette la faute sur vous, les pirates, mais… finalement c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas révéler ce secret rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Je suis désolée…

Sa voix s'étrangla, et les larmes qu'elle dut retenir depuis des mois, s'évacuèrent dans un torrent de tristesse dévalant ses joues. La boule formée, se dissipa lentement. Natsu ne sut que faire sur le moment, se contentant de la regarder avec douleur. Alors tout doucement, il se rapprocha, derrière elle, et l'enlaça timidement. Lucy sentit le cœur du mage battre à tout rompre, et se sentit rassurée, en constatant qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle se blottit alors au creux du torse du Dragon Slayer, et sentit ses spasmes fondre au contact de la chaleur de Natsu.

- Luce… Nous ne sommes pas des pirates aussi méchant et violent que les gens le disent. **souria maladroitement le mage. **

- Nat', **répondit-elle instinctivement en relevant la tête**, j'aimerai l'entendre.

- C'est en partie à cause de moi, **ria t-il**, je suis pas très doué, lorsque je dois contrôler ma force, alors la plupart du temps je fais des dégâts énormes dans les villes et villages…. C'est pour ça que notre réputation, est très mauvaise…. Mais bon, **soupira t-il en haussant les épaules,** les gens exagèrent toujours les rumeurs. Alors, quand on a su pour cette pierre qui exauçait un vœu, on a pensé qu'on aurait pu réparer nos fautes, pour enfin être… accepté si tu veux… On a sauté sur l'occasion tu vois ?

- Je crois qu'on s'est trompé tous les deux, **souria avec tristesse Lucy en plongeant son regard vers l'océan, blottie contre le torse du mage.**

- Oui, **souffla t-il en suivant son regard, vers le grand large, en caressant de son pouce instinctivement le bras de la mage.**

_« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. »_ de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Lucy leva ses yeux, et fut frappé par l'air serein du mage. Ses traits reposés, fixaient les lumières mouvantes des vagues. Ses lèvres tirées en un sourire apaisé. Elle sentit son cœur battre à l'unisson du mage. Comme si leurs deux cœurs étaient liés par un seul et même sentiment. La caresse douce et protectrice de Natsu la fit doucement frissonner. Mais quand le mage plongea son regard témoin d'une émotion, dans celui de Lucy, c'est tout son corps qui s'électrisa. Son souffle chaud se mêla avec le sien, froid. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, et laissa son corps s'abandonner à ses yeux illuminés d'un sentiment qu'elle ne put reconnaitre. Doucement, tel un charme dormeur, ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et elle put sentir, que tous deux se rapprochaient, lentement, et sa main bougea pour se poser près du cœur du dragon Slayer, au rythme déraisonné. Natsu ramena une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa protégée, d'un geste affectueux, et laissa sa main, posée sur la joue rougie de Lucy.

- NATSU ! **Hurla Erza à l'intérieur de la guilde,** RAMENE TOI !

Comme un réveil qui sonne, lors d'un rêve, les deux mages se réveillèrent douloureusement de leur tendre songe. Ils se regardèrent, puis sourirent timidement, le visage aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Après un faible moment d'hésitation, Natsu posa ses lèvres brulantes sur le front de Lucy, qui ferma les yeux, et reparti vers la guilde, se faisant charrier sur sa rougeur aux joues. Lucy, elle, resta, le visage caché dans ses mains, la joie menaçant de l'étrangler à chaque soupir. Elle souria béatement, et chantonna à tu tête une petite musique à l'accent de bonheur. Elle joua avec son pendentif, l'air rêveur, et ne remarqua pas les bruits de pas, derrière elle, s'approchant tel un fauve à l'attaque de sa proie…

_ Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard,_

Natsu pesta dans sa barbe, contre cette maudite Erza qui l'avait appelé pour un futile détail, comme quoi il y'aurait des pirates ennemis à Magnolia, en cette nuit de carnaval. Dérisoire, si l'on compare à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer tout à l'heure avec Lucy. Lui-même, s'étonner de cette envie nouvelle et soudaine pour lui, de l'embrasser, ou de l'enlacer, qu'elle soit près de lui, dans ses bras. Oui, il pressentait que des sentiments nouveau avaient germés depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade, lorsqu'elle s'était penchait vers lui, assise au sol, le menton tremblant de peur, et son corps tremblant de froid, s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette fois la, son cœur avait ressenti une étrange tendresse pour ces yeux noisettes rempli de larmes.

Cette dernière n'était pas revenue depuis qu'il était descendu, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Il monta discrètement en direction du toit, et sentit un vent s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. Il cligna des yeux, et rechercha sa silhouette. Mais, il n'aperçut qu'un pendentif, que portait Lucy, et qui apparemment lui tenait à cœur, agonir sur le sol, loin de sa propriétaire. Il s'abaissa, et le ramassa, et perçut une odeur particulière, autre que celle vanillé de la mage, une odeur d'hommes, de sueur et d'eau salée. Son cœur manqua un battement, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il se releva, et observa avec impuissance Magnolia, s'éveillait par ses couleurs et lumières chatoyantes d'un carnaval. Les bruits, et rires réveillé peu à peu les ruelles. La nuit tombée à présent depuis quelques heures, et il se sentit englouti par un sentiment de désespoir. Où était-elle ? Ou devait-il commencer à chercher ?

_**Musique d'ambiance : Assassin's Creed - Chases Themes Compilation**_

Du côté de Lucy, c'était une autre affaire, et plus compliqué. Bien plus compliqué. Ces maudits pirates, et maintenant elle excluait Fairy Tail de cette catégorie, avait réussi à retrouver sa trace, et elle ne sait comment, et se retrouvait à courir comme une dératée à travers les ruelles bondée de gens costumés, aux masques dorés, ornées de plumes, de paillettes. Elle s'attira leurs foudres, lorsque plusieurs fois, elle dû les pousser, pour échapper à l'emprise des pirates. Le réveil était difficile, après avoir vécu deux semaines d'amitié sincère, et de joie, et revenir à ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Elle profita d'une ruelle, pour souffler un bon coup, essoufflée, et ria doucement en ayant l'impression qu'elle avait déjà perdu l'habitude de s'échapper. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son sac, et sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas, courant vers elle. Maladroitement, elle eut le temps de s'agripper à une échelle, et monta peu à peu, pour enfin arriver aux toits de Magnolia. Elle eut le souffle coupé, les lumières dansaient au rythme d'une musique gaie, où toutes les couleurs s'harmonisaient en un seul mot, la joie, et le rire. Elle est se mit à regarder là où elle avait été avec Natsu, et se mit à rêver de pouvoir poursuivre ce moment, dans ses bras. Mais ce fut, au même moment, que les pirates, commencèrent à grimper aux toits, eux aussi, très agile. Elle courut, le souffle coupé, à travers les toits, et sauta avec prudence, du haut d'un toit, atterrissant dans une foule immense. Elle laissa un regard derrière elle, et aperçut les pirates arrivaient. Elle baissa la tête, et discrètement, laissa sa main s'égarer, sur un masque vendu sur un étal. Un masque, aux couleurs dorés, et simple, mettant en valeur ses yeux noisette. Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler, et passa incognito à côté d'eux. Elle eut le cœur qui cogna fort contre sa cage thoracique, lorsqu'ils passèrent lentement, près d'elle, en la frôlant presque.

Elle abaissa la tête, et d'un pas rapide, les dépassa. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus poursuivie, et poussa un soupir de soulagement, qui se laissa vite remplacé par un hoquet de surprise, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par la taille, et la plaqua au mur, dans une ruelle adjacente, loin des yeux des passants.

Elle croisa des yeux noirs, cachés dans un masque noir, et fut rassurée en voyant un sourire familier se dessinait sur les lèvres de son « agresseur ».

- Natsu ?!

- Je crois que tu as des ennuis, **souria t-il en enlevant son masque**. Non ?

- Non tu penses ?!

Il ria, laissant dévoilés de belles dents blanches, contrastant avec le peu de lumière environnant. Il lui adressa un sourire complice, et lui prit sa main. Rassurée, elle la serra, et ils coururent dans les rues, loin des foules.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un ruisseau, et s'arrêtèrent essoufflés. Seulement, au même moment, plusieurs pirates, aperçurent Lucy, malgré son masque, et les encerclèrent. La respiration de Lucy commença à se saccader, en apercevant, qu'un groupe se formait près d'elle, mais aussi près de Natsu, les séparant. Elle fusilla du regard, un pirate, qui s'approcha furtivement près d'elle. Lucy recula de quelques pas, mais fut trop lente, car un homme lui arracha littéralement son sac en bandoulière, et plongea sa main dedans, et trouva la carte. Un rire victorieux, et gras sortit de sa gorge, mais fut stoppé par l'intervention de Lucy, qui essayait vainement de le détrousser.

Et une seconde, suffit, pour que la carte, se retrouve à plonger la tête la première suivi du sac, dans l'eau. Toutes les personnes retinrent leur respiration, et ce fut un des nombreux pirates qui plongea dans l'eau glacée, en quête de la carte. Mais ce fut trop tard, car elle tomba en miette, dans ses mains, en la posant sur le sol. Tous les regards se firent dépités, et Lucy, elle, eut les larmes aux yeux, en voyant cette carte qui symbolisait le secret de sa famille, en mille morceaux. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du bout de papier, et gémit de désespoir.

- N-n-n-non, ce n'est pas possible… l-l-a carte… **souffla t-elle décontenancé**, ça ne se peut pas….

- Toi, je sais que tu dois savoir malgré la carte, où se trouve la pierre !

- N-non… C'était le seul moyen… **murmura t-elle d'une voix faible**, le seul moyen.

Natsu prit les devants, et se mit devant Lucy, et adressa un regard noir aux pirates qui commençaient tout doucement à s'énerver, exaspérés, par ce contretemps. Le chef l'examina de haut en bas, et d'une moue contrarié, renvoya ses hommes, en maugréant _« ça vaut pas le coup…_ ».

_**Musique d'ambiance : The letter - Doug Reflects/ The Letter**_

Le mage soupira, en voyant les hommes peu à peu s'évanouir dans les ruelles festives de Magnolia. Il tourna son regard vers sa protégée, le regard vide fixé sur le semblant de carte. Il lui prit doucement les épaules, et la fit se relever. Elle ne tenait pratiquement plus debout, et dut la maintenir. Il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Lucy, qui elle ne soufflait mot.

- Je… La pierre ? La carte….

- Dis toi, que maintenant tout est fini, tu n'auras plus besoin de courir pour échapper à ceux qui voudront avoir cette carte.

- Mais, ma famille, nous protégions cette carte, c'était mon devoir !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Luce, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pû. Et ta famille n'aurait jamais accepté que tu subisses ça. Maintenant tu peux te reposer sur moi.

- e les ai trahis, **souffla t-elle tout bas,** et… tu... vous vouliez aussi la carte, tu …vas m'abandonner ?

Natsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, et fronça des sourcils. Il devait dire quelque chose, pour qu'elle sache que tout cela ne comptait plus pour lui, qu'elle représente bien plus. Finalement, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire.

Il enleva le masque de Lucy, découvrant des yeux effrayés et peinés. Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la mage, qui sursauta, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, que son baiser se fit plus passionné. Les muscles tendus de la constellationiste commencèrent à se détendre, et elle passa ses deux mains derrière la nuque de son amant, qui lui, lui agrippa la taille de ses deux mains. Ce fut, un tourbillon de papillons qui volèrent dans le ventre des deux amants. Les lèvres du mage taquinèrent celle de Lucy, qui soupira de bonheur. Et quand le manque d'air fut la seule chose qui puisse les séparer, ils collèrent le front, et fermèrent les yeux. On entendait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Une petite fille, déguisée, tenait la main de sa mère, toutes les deux passaient près des deux mages.

- Oh, maman, regarde, c'est des n'amoureux !

- Oui ma chérie, ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

- Chiiiiiiii, moi ouchi 'veut un n'amoureux !

La jeune femme ria, et elles s'évanouirent dans le noir, laissant les amants plongés dans leur monde, où rien n'avait d'importance que ce sentiment qui débordait dans leur cœur. Et ce fut un « je t'aime » à l'unisson qui résonna dans un murmure aux creux de leurs oreilles.

Soudain, Natsu se souvenu d'avoir ramené le pendentif sacré de Lucy, mais il le fit tomber, et se cassa en trois morceaux. Il rougit de honte, et se baissa rapidement, tout en se confondant d'excuses. Lucy souria devant l'air gêné du dragon Slayer, et s'agenouilla près de lui. Mais un détail attira son regard. Elle poussa un morceau dorée de l'ancien pendentif, et découvrit avec stupeur, une pierre aux milles reflets de couleurs. Elle miroitait et s'empreignait de la lumière des étoiles. Jamais, elle n'eut jamais vu de pierre si somptueuse, et si pure que cette petite pierre précieuse. Puis un éclair la frappa, la carte, n'était qu'un prétexte, seul son pendentif, avait été la cachette de ce secret de famille. Elle ria, et éclata de rire en tombant par terre. Tous ces mois, à protéger une carte qui ne servait à rien, alors qu'elle portait la pierre précieuse ?!

Natsu s'approcha, et fut stupéfait à son tour, et prit place à côté de Lucy.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? **Lui demanda t-il.**

- De ?

- Pour la pierre. Tu peux exaucer le moindre de tes vœux. **Souria gentiment le mage en l'enlaçant par derrière, posant sa tête sur le creux de son épaule.**

- Oui, tous mes vœux….

Brusquement, la mage se leva, sous le regard étonné de Natsu, et prit son élan, tenant toujours dans sa main, cette mystérieuse pierre, et la jeta dans l'eau. Elle la regarda, coulait peu à peu dans l'eau, formant de douces couleurs s'illuminait dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Parce que j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, une famille, ma nouvelle famille Fairy Tail, des amis, une maison, et toi.

Pour seul réponse, Natsu déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu te rends compte, que tu es une pirate maintenant ? **La taquina t-il en lui pinçant gentimentla joue.**

- Oh je crois que j'ai l'âme d'un pirate, je cherche quelque chose !

- Ah bon ? **S'étonna t-il en haussant un sourcil.**

- Oui, **souria t-elle malicieusement.  
**

Elle leva les pieds, et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du mage. Puis elle souria en coin, satisfaite de son effet de surprise.

- Trouvé ! **Ria t-elle en tirant la langue.**

Il souria doucement, en la regardant avec douceur avant de l'enlacer tendrement dans ses bras, et la mage se blottit au creux de son torse.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit, mademoiselle la pirate. **Se moqua t-il**

Le mage profita de l'effet de surprise, pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur le cou de sa bien aimée, qui eut un hoquet de stupeur, et poussa un soupir de délice. Un sourire moqueur dessiné aux lèvres, il la regarda, et eut le plaisir de la voir rougir comme une écrevisse.

- H-heu… Je crois que j'aurai besoin de peaufiner mes talents de pirates alors… **Bafouilla t-elle en baissant le regard gênée.** J'aurai surement besoin de toi…

- Bien sur ! **S'exclama t-il**, j'vais pas laisser le glaçon te… T'as pas intérêt ! Tu n'es rien qu'à moi. **Conclu t-il en boudant, jaloux.**

- Comme tu es à moi. **Murmura t-elle doucement.**

Tous deux se sourirent tendrement, et la musique et les lumières envahirent la ruelle.

_« La légende dit qu'à la mort de sa bien aimée, le pirate fou de tristesse, en possession de la preuve de leur amour, ne put le garder auprès de lui, torturé par ses souvenirs joyeux. Il vogua, et pendant des mois et des années, parcourra la mer, et découvrit une île, et qu'il cacha ce cœur précieux, loin de ses yeux. Et en fit une carte. Une seule. Une seule qui menait à son cœur. Or les années passèrent, les siècles, la carte passa de famille en famille, par héritage, ou vol. C'est une carte, qui mène à un cœur symbolisant leur amour. Mais ce cœur, fut oublié de tous, sauf du pirate._

_Mais en vérité, le pirate, à la mort de la constellationiste, le pirate fut tourmenté. Il se réfugia dans son bateau. Loin des regards. Il vogua, pendant ce qu'il lui semblait des siècles et des siècles et arriva sur une île perdue. Au moment de se débarrasser de son lourd fardeau, il ne put s'y résoudre._

_Car pour lui, ce cœur symbolisait leur amour, aussi pure qu'était la pierre, aussi coloré que furent tous les tourments et bonheurs, il décida alors, de le cacher dans un pendentif, et de le porter chaque jour, chaque seconde, près de son cœur._

_C'est une pierre précieuse, aussi pure que leur sentiment, caché comme leur amour, dans un pendentif, loin des regards. »_

_Taaaaalaaaaa, f  
_Fini ! Alors, premier OS que je publie sur fanfiction, ça fait bizarre :D J'espère en tout cas, que vous avez aimez et pris du plaisir à lire ce OS fait spécialement pour un concours n_n

Bientôt, je publierais d'autres OS (a peu près 10 je crois :D). Voila voila, je vous fait de gros bisous et à la prochaine :D


End file.
